


Stay Close To Me

by MissHammer



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just stay close to me, Murdock.</p><p>Aww, I knew you care. Don't be worried, big guy. Everything's going to be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dylan_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/gifts).



> Inspired on your last prompt. I just love this pairing, thanks so much for requesting it! :)


End file.
